


Sometimes.

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood, Personality Disorder, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew





	Sometimes.

Sometimes you're too sensitive.  
  
Sometimes you're too scared.  
  
Sometimes you have no one to protect you.  
  
Sometimes you're alone.  
  
Sometimes you think up scenarios where you were bigger, stronger, scarier.  
  
Sometimes you end up scaring yourself.  
  
Sometimes your mother walks in on you crying, and sometimes she'll listen from the doorway.  
  
Sometimes you'll get over and you'll get hurt.  
  
Sometimes the pain doesn't stop.  
  
Sometimes people mask it by smiling.  
  
Sometimes people find themselves someone bigger, someone stronger.  
  
Sometimes you're not yourself.  
  
Sometimes you scare yourself even though you're 28 years old.  
  
Sometimes you look in the mirror and run your hand across your father's eyes, your mothers lips.  
  
Sometimes they don't belong to you.

Sometimes your eyes are stained red and you're scaring yourself.

Sometimes you forget to look in the mirror and you catch yourself smiling.

Sometimes you scream and no sound comes out because someone bigger is handling your fear.

Sometimes you want them to stop.

Sometimes it gets out of control.

Sometimes you come home with blood on your hands.

Sometimes it's your own.

Sometimes you forget where you were the previous night but your head hurts.

Sometimes your stomach twists and you remember that you're weak and scared.

Sometimes you still feel alone.

Sometimes you sit in your room and curl up on your mattress.

Sometimes you scream until you vomit.

Sometimes you scream yourself to sleep.

Sometimes you stay inside on your mattress and continue to be weak, and he forces his way in.

Sometimes you don't even ask for it.

Sometimes he insults you for being weak.

Sometimes he picks you up off of your mattress.

Sometimes he will just lay with you.

Sometimes he convinces you to go out with him to forget.

Sometimes you put on last night's shirt and get stares for it, but you pretend like you washed all of the blood out of it.

Sometimes you find a gas station bathroom.

Sometimes you look in the mirror, and maybe even look down at your shirt.

Sometimes it's not your blood.


End file.
